My Angel
by Greysqueen
Summary: one of seattle's best cops is in the worst situation. when a mysterious stranger appears out of the shadows and saves her, is it blind luck? fate? when meredith finds the answer she'll find out its not the first time they have met.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ok, so I got this from a movie I saw. im not gonna tell you which one because that would spoil it. while you are reading this, if u figure out which movie it is please don't tell people.**

BTW in this story Meredith is not a doctor, she is a cop. and other characters will appear they just wont be their real characters.

Disclaimer: I do not, repeat do not own greys or this movie. they are not mine.

summary: one of seattle's best cops is in the worst situation. when a mysterious stranger appears out of the shadows and saves her, is it blind luck? fate? when Meredith grey discovers the answear she'll find out its not the first time they met.

The sound of sirens coming closer is heard. An ambulance comes to sight as officers quickly get out of their cars. "We've got multiple vehicles, possible DOAs, multiple injuries." officer Meredith Grey yells to the newly arrived cops while running towards the accident sight. "Major accident. we'll need more ambulances." officer Grey runs over to the side of the smashed vehicle to help the victims. She looks inside the shattered glass window. While opening the door she urges her partner. "I need the medics now dammnit!"

Meredith comes to face the driver who is lying there with his eyes threatening to shut. "Hey, can you hear me?" she tries her best to help the guy stay awake. Shaking him lightly she sees his eyes close. "No, no just hold onto my hand okay, don't let go. Stay with me".

His eyes flutter back open trying to do what the lady in front of him says.

Now standing in the pouring rain firemen, paramedics and police running all over the road. Meredith is still coping with the seriously injured victim. "Don't let go of my hand okay, stay with Me." her voice getting lower. "Stay with me."  
His eyes shut into darkness.

(one year later)

Derek Shepherd is walking the streets of Seattle. He sees a random blue car with the head lights on. Derek coolly walks over to the car, opens the door and turns the lights off. At this moment the doors of a bar called "Joe's" opens up revealing an angered man who sees him and runs over to furiously grab him by the collar of his shirt.  
"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" the man throws Derek down on the ground glaring at him.

Derek carefully stands up and holds his hands up defensively. "I was jus-…" he was interrupted by the man.

"I saw what you did, what did you take? Huh, my, my wallet, my phone? what you son of a bitch?" the man was slapping and pushing Derek.

Derek quickly reacted by doing the same thing to the guy. He was slapping him back. "I helped you!!" he snapped. He was calming down and then lowered his voice into a cool explaining whisper. "I helped you."

The guy curiously and strangely stared at back at Derek.

The staring made Derek feel uneasy. He turns around and starts walking away, but not without turning around first and saying "I'm sorry"

**A/N: Okay, I know that it sucks that this was sooooo short. Lol sry but they are not going to be like that. I just wanted to get the prologue and intro out of the way.**

Next chapter we will see Meredith and what is happening with her.

Read and review please. I won't update unless I get a couple of reviews!! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so im bored out of my mind so I decided to update. Very quick update :) **

disclaimer: don't own either the movie or grey's so please don't sue.

A/N: in this chap you will meet other grey's characters and I warn you that their personalities aren't the same as on the show.

Its Friday night and Meredith was on a date. The guy was very sweet and nice, I guess what you would call good looking. She hadn't found the perfect man just yet but was just trying to see what was out there.  
they were having a nice dinner at a fancy restaurant downtown. Meredith was wearing a very sexy black dress that showed off her figure. It was long and with a v neck cut in the front. Her beautiful wavy, dirty blonde hair was let down loosely.

The guy was wearing a black tux, with a ruby red tie that really worked on him. his hair was dark brown and wavy, a little long.

"That's usually the first question people ask. Have I ever killed anyone?" Meredith responded to the guy, Larry. "They never asked have I ever saved anyone."

Larry let out a chuckle. "Have you?" she looked up at him "I mean saved anyone?" he continued. Meredith looked down at her food. "Well my mother would argue that God is the one that saves."  
Larry looked at her with a smile. "It must be pretty exiting, though, catching bad guys right? I mean all the chasing and shooting, it has to be amazing."

Meredith let out a annoyed sigh and rolled her eyes a bit. "Is this all we're going to talk about?" Larry stopped chewing his food and looked at her confused. "Look, im sorry im just not very good at this dating thing." she explains.

----------------------------------------------------------  
Meredith opens the door of her apartment and kicks her shoes of to the floor. She casually walks to her bedroom and from her closet takes out her police uniform and lays it on the bed.

She walks into her bath room, grabs a cloth and puts it under the faucet letting a bit of water get on it. She looks at her reflection in the mirror and begins to wipe the cloth over her soft lips wiping the gloss she out on earlier that night. Next she wipes her lightly colored eye lids, taking all the eye shadow off.  
When she is done she grabs her hair brush and pulls her hair back neatly into a bun.

She walks in front of her full length mirror and pulls off her dress from the top leaving her in her black bra and panties. Putting on her bullet proof armor and her navy blue pants before laying down on her unmade bed from the night before. Just staring at the ceiling of her room.

----------------------------------------------

"I take it your little date sucked?" asked her partner, Alex karev, while having lunch in a little diner they tend to go often. Meredith shrugged dipping her French fries in ketchup and putting one in her mouth. "I don't know I just don't think I need to tell my life story to a stranger. What do you do, where you from?"

Alex looked at her with a grin. "See your problem wasn't that he asked to many questions, I think you just didn't want to clean up his little pipes." he explained.  
Meredith chuckled at his remark "No, all I wanted to do was clean his pipes." Alex laughed. "It was the conversation that pissed me off." she continued.

"Dude, if it's a servicing you need…" he looked at her with a grin plastered on his face. She glared at him and responded throwing a fry at him "Shut the fuck up."

--------------------------------------------------

Derek walked down the street up to a corner where he turned his head towards the diner across the street. Inside he saw this woman; she looked familiar to him and all of these this instantly come into his mind. Realizing that he had seen her before he kept staring at her with his deep blue eyes.  
He turned away shaking it out of his head he walked further down the street until he reached the apartment building where he lived. Walking up the stairs reaching a his hallway while an elderly man passed him carrying a vacuum.

He walked down the hall waiting to get to his apartment while he suddenly heard a screaming voice that belonged to someone in one of the rooms. "We've talked about this every week for six months." Derek turned around to face the door from where the screaming came from and saw on the knob that the keys where there. He walked over and knocked on the door.  
When the door opened he saw a little kid about 7, maybe 8 years old. A boy, he looked at Derek before a young woman opened the door wider and started speaking into the phone. "I am not having this conversation again. Hang on, there is someone at the door." The tall, skinny, blonde woman looked at him and asked "what do you want?"  
Derek pointed at the keys "your keys are in the door."

The woman turned her head towards where he was pointing and started talking to the phone again while reaching for the keys "Then hang up I don't care." Sensing she was not going to say anything back, Derek turned around and started walking back to his apartment, but the woman stopped him with the phone still next to her ear. "Hey you live in 215 right?" he nodded. "Then fuck you" Derek was taken back a little by her response. But the lady quickly spoke up again. "Sorry not you, im talking to this idiot." Derek looked at her then he looked down at the little boy who was staring at him.

"You know what, don't bother." the lady hung up the phone and sighed. "Izzie." she introduced herself.   
"Im Derek."  
"Charlie" she pointed to the boy who was looking at his mom with a pleading look. "…was just about to go to bed, weren't you." she continued. The little boy, Charlie, reluctantly left. "Bye"  
Izzie smiled at Derek. "And I just ordered pizza if you are hungr-…" she was interrupted by Derek waving his hand showing no interest. "I gotta go" He left leaving Izzie leaning against her door before she went in and shut her door.  
------------------------------------------------  
Meredith inside what looked like a theater to find a bunch of construction men walking around and doing their jobs. Some looking at her worried since she was wearing her police uniform. She looked around trying to find one specifically. When she finally spotted him, he called her over wondering what she was doing there. "Hey" Meredith smiled at her brother "Hi, I didn't see his van so I guessed he wasn't here." she explained guessing from his look. "Yeah, he is not here." he assured her.

"So how have you been George?" She lamely asked him.  
"Im doing okay"  
"And Callie and George Jr.? I bet he is big now." she asked. George laughed. "Yeah he is growing fast" he responded nodding. Meredith nodded "Is he looking like you or did he get lucky?"  
George looked at her for a bit. "Nah, he has Callie's looks."  
Meredith nodded smiling; she looked around the theater then looked back at him smile gone. "So what is with the cryptic message?" She continued "Call me, we need to talk. Sounds like bad news." George looked down and then back at her. "Mom and Dad are renewing their vows."  
Meredith looked surprised so he kept going "Church, priest, the whole thing."  
She scoffed "Renewing their vows?" she asked with a lot of doubt in her voice, she looked down. George nodded "And a part afterwards, Mom wants you to come." Meredith's head shot back up. "Does dad?" she asked with very little hope.

George looked at her with sadness "We are working on dad." he assured her.  
Meredith shook her head "Over 10 years and he won't let it go—..." "No, Meredith! I won't go into that hole with you." he stopped her. "Im over that shit."

She shook her head looking at him with disappointment. "You are still scared of him." she stated.  
George looked down then after a moment looked back up with a hint of a glare in his eyes. "You know what, it's not cool for you to come here in your cop uniform." he spat. "People will think we are in trouble."  
Meredith got the hint and nodded; she turned towards the exit and started walking "Nice seeing you too."  
She walked out happy that the awkward moment was over but still very pissed. She got into her car and slammed the door.

While driving she couldn't help but think about what was going on now. Her parents renewing their vows, her mom, not mom and dad, just mom wanting her to come. Her brother practically sticking up for their, rather his Dad now, It didn't make sense how people could just erase such bad memories and move one. But she couldn't and she knew she was right not to.

**A/N: okay so that was a very filler chapter. We got to meet people; we met George, Meredith's brother. And we learned that everything isn't picture perfect in her family. Next chapter will encounter Mer on the job and a whole other stuff. I hope this chapter was better.  
Thanks guys who reviewed.**

Read and review please!!!!  



	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you guys for those who reviewed. So here is another chapter.**

Disclaimer: they are not mine

The sound of rap music blasted through the stereos on the street accompanied by the sound of sirens. two guys beating the crap out of each other, well mostly one guy since he appeared to have an advantage as a big muscular guy with tattoos all over his arms, his bald head. He had a guy laying on the ground getting punched and kicked, bleeding all over but that is until the police got involved.

Meredith and Alex got to the scene and jumped out of their car to break up the fight. Meredith picked up the big guy from on top of the other guy, twisted his arm and pulled him by the collar. Then quickly and roughly threw him down against the hood of the car, the guy putting up a fight against her "Ill kill you!" he promised to the other guy. Meredith threw him on the car again, this time harder and twisted his other arm behind his back to put handcuffs on him. While Alex picked up the almost beaten to death guy from the road while backup and paramedics came.

"Im gonna throw you over this car you fuc-…" The guy was threatening Meredith until she interrupted him by once again throwing him down. "You are under arrest!" She had enough. She finished locking the hand cuffs while Alex helped her and took him towards their car.

------------------------------

Meredith and Alex were in their police car. Meredith on the driver's side with the guy in the back. She was driving back while Alex talked on his walkie talkie "This is 7673. We're bringing in one for processing."  
The guy in the back spoke up looking strangely at Meredith. "You look real good in that uniform, why don't you take it off, and while you are at it, take off these damn hand cuffs you bitch!" Meredith didn't respond, not wanting to make it worse. Instead it was Alex who spoke "Hey why don't you cut it out."

Once in the station they got rid of the guy but as Mer was leaving Alex pulled her back. "Do we need to have another one of our conversations?"   
Meredith raised an eyebrow at him. "Look I saw you planning on doing some shit to that guy, you were just waiting to beat the hell out of him." he continued with a disapproving voice.

"Look if you think I was out of line, put it in a report." Once saying that Meredith walked out.

----------------------------------------------------

Looking through the window trying to find a certain woman stood Derek outside the diner he had last seen that woman. He kept looking inside with no luck, she wasn't there.

There were other cops there but not her.

Hours later Derek came back to the diner and the first thing he saw was her. She looked happy laughing with her fellow officers. All of the sudden she was looking back at him wondering who he was. They were looking at each other but the gaze was broken as a speeding red mustang came to the street passing by the diner.

One guy in the car was holding two guns and rapidly started shooting at the diner through the window. Bullet after bullet going breaking the glass. People's screams were heard as they ran all over the diner trying to get to safety, hiding anywhere they could. Of course Meredith and her team being cops new to throw themselves to the ground. They scream for people to do the same thing. "Get down on the floor now! Everybody!"  
Meredith hearing cries of pain looked behind her to see that Lt. Webber had been shot and so had a few other people there. Once there were no more bullets Alex and Meredith sprung into action running out of the diner to see that the car holding the guys was smashed against another one but the guys were running.

Derek had just been standing there while all of this was happening finally he saw the woman and some other guy running towards the guys who were now running way, fast. So he did the only thing he though he could do, runs after them.

Meredith and Alex were right on their tails as they entered an alley outside an abandoned warehouse. Both guys trying to jump a very high fence, one made it but the other one was too slow and was caught by Alex throwing him on the floor.  
Of course it was Meredith's guy who had made it so she jumped the fence and kept following him. But Alex knew better than to let her go alone, "Meredith wait damn it." he tried to stop her from going in while handcuffing the guy but as stubborn as she is, she kept going.

The guy was getting tired of running but he wasn't planning on getting arrested today so he pulled out his gun as did Meredith who was still chasing him. "Drop the gun!" she ordered but he wasn't going to listen to her. Instead he started shooting at her so she shot back at him. Both hiding behind posts and walls from time to time to prevent getting hit until he ran out of bullets so he started running again. 

He was far ahead of her. She was still running but had lost sight of him looking all around worried she didn't have a good feeling. Now standing in the middle of some sort of expanded hallway Meredith grabbed her gun and pointed forward while turning around non stop to shoot whenever he reappeared. It was silent; she couldn't hear or see a thing, now she was panicking. Sweat dripping from her forehead. She wondered where he could possibly be. Then the guys jumped from the roof which he had gotten to by climbing onto of these stairs like things. He jumps on top of her knocking her down and making her drop the gun. He quickly picks it up and shoots to both of her sides to scare her then points it to face "This one is for my brother you bitch." Meredith closes her eyes waiting for the shot.

It never comes as the guy is pushed down by this other man who came out of nowhere. The guy trying to shoot at him is taken to the ground. The mysterious rescuer lying on top of him, then finally Alex comes running and point his gun at the shooter. "Drop the gun, drop the gun."  
The rescuer lets go of him since Alex has now got a hold of him so he just sits back staring at Meredith who is breathing heavily. She sees the guy who saved her life just sitting on the hard, cold ground. Their eyes get stuck in a gaze where Meredith wonders if she has seen him before.

--------------------------------------------------------- 

Derek comes up to a house carrying two full bag of groceries. An old woman in a wheelchair is looking out the window when he sees Derek; she quickly puts down 3 picture frames standing on her table when Derek walks in the door. "Im back, I got your groceries."

The old lady looks at him and smiles but she notices something "Your coat is all dirty."

"Yeah I tackled a guy." he said  
"Why would you tackled a guy?" she asked curiously  
"He had the ball and was going for a touchdown." he laughed as he finished  
"Can you be serious?" she pleaded  
Derek looked at her and pretended to think. "What day is it today?"  
The woman responded "Wednesday." Derek looked at her. "Then no."

Derek smiled at her "I met someone today, A woman" The lady looked interested. "You didn't have to tackle her too did you?  
"Are you in trouble?" She asked concerned. "I don't think so." He said  
"Good." She smiled.  
Derek unpacked all the groceries and looked at his watch. "I better go now."  
"Okay." The elderly lady said in a small voice. "See you next week."  
He walked out of the house leaving the woman looking at him with sadness in her eyes.

----------------------------------------------------

**So that is it for this chapter, im sorry they aren't longer. But im trying my best to make them longer. So Derek is a hero! Yay, he saved Meredith's life. And Meredith had a lot of action.  
I hope you liked this chapter. More soon**

Read and review  



	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews. Here is chapter 4.**

It was Friday night and Meredith was at Joe's having a drink. She was going through a lot lately. Her parents were renewing their vows and her mom wanted her to come, or so said George. There was no way she was going to go and deal with her father. Also she almost died the day before but thankfully to that mysterious man she was alive. That guy, she had been wondering who he was, she felt like they had met before but where?

After finishing her drink she decided to have another one. "Another one Joe." Joe looked at her and gave her the drink. "Tough day?" He asked kind of worried. She smiled "More like tough life."  
Meredith swallowed her drink and stood up. She was about to leave when she saw that guy. She decided to walk over, no more wondering, she ad to find out who she was. 

Meredith got to the table where Derek was sitting and curiously looked at him. "You are that guy that saved me right?"  
Derek got up and nodded "Yeah. Sit please." He motioned to the chair in front of him.  
Meredith stopped to think for a second than sat down.  
After an awkward silence she finally spoke "Um I didn't get to thank you. I'm Meredith Grey." She stuck out her hand.  
Derek took her hand and shook it. "Derek"  
She raised an eyebrow "Just Derek?"  
He nodded "Just Derek."  
"Why would you do that Derek? Jump somebody with a gun?" She wondered.  
"He was going to kill you." he answered  
"Well he could have killed you." She pointed out.  
Derek shrugged. "It was worth it. I mean for what you do, its great that you help people, trying to keep it safe for everybody. Have you ever wondered how many people are walking around this town thanks to you, thanks to who you arrested, that would have hurt them?"  
Meredith shook her head. "Never thought about that. But now I'm walking around because of you." Derek smiled but it quickly faded. Feeling weird about this whole conversation Meredith decided to go home. "I am kind of tired so I think I'm heading home." She stood up putting her jacket on.  
Derek also stood. "I could walk you to your car…"  
Meredith nodded.

--------------------------------  
Meredith and Derek were now out of the bar and walking towards her car. They finally reached it and Meredith looked around. "Where is your car?"  
He looked down "I don't have one, I want to walk." She shook her head. Just get in the car.

Once she got to her destination she turned he keys and turned off her car. Derek looked around then turned to her. "This isn't were I live." Meredith nodded. "Its were I live." She sighed "You know every time I close my eyes I see that damn gun and feel it going through my skin. And I can't help but wonder what would have happened if you weren't there."

Derek swallowed and took a chance "I guess it was fate, we were supposed to meet." Meredith eyed him up and down. "If you want, you can come in for a bit." He nodded.

---------------------------  
Meredith unlocked her door and turned on the lights. "Sit down or something." She said while throwing the keys to a table nearby and taking off her jacket. 

Derek took a seat and Meredith returned to the living room with a drink in her hand. "So, let's talk about something, like… What's that 'supposed to' business? That we were supposed to meet?" she asked.

He shrugged "I don't know, I guess that fate was waiting for us to meet."  
She nodded. "Thanks, for coming up here."  
Derek looked at her "Does that mean I have to go?" She raised her eyebrows "No, ah, you can stay if you want." She offered him.  
"So you are okay now?" he questioned.  
Meredith stood up "what are you here as a medic?" She asked a little angry. Without getting a response she nodded her head and opened the door. "Maybe it is a good idea if you leave." she suggested in a quiet voice.

Derek started walking towards the door but quickly turned around. "Can I come back sometime?"   
Meredith raised an eyebrow "Why?"  
Derek shrugged and looked around the room. "I don't know, I like the apartment." He smiled trying to get her to smile too. She let out a laugh.

They looked into each other before Meredith came closer to him and pulled him towards her face and then their lips touched. Meredith could feel Derek's tongue trying to get inside her mouth when finally she let him in and everything in her mind just went away letting the feeling take over. She wrapped her arms around her head moving all over and she felt herself pressed against his body. His hands traveled lightly down her body to rest on her hip.

He broke himself apart from her resting his head on her forehead, both breathing heavily taking in what just happened. Finally he stepped back "I got to go." he whispered softly as he opened the door and walked out.

Meredith watched Derek leave still breathing heavily, she put her hand on her forehead and closed her eyes letting out a heavy sigh. "Oh god…"

**A/N: Yay so they finally meet and they share a steamy kiss…  
next chapter will be up tomorrow.**

read and review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
